Two of a kind
by Syblime
Summary: Snippets of the friendship between Gwen and William.


_I'm convinced that there is something between these two so I've tried to write that something! This is set during episode 1. Hope you like it. :)_

* * *

><p>"William, what was Daisy going on about earlier?" Gwen asked as they walked back downstairs together.<p>

"I don't really know. She gave me something to cover the chicken with, and then when I came back down she swapped it for a bowl of chopped egg."

"She told me that she'd be hanged if I didn't go up and find you."

"Maybe she took one of Mrs Patmore's secret ingredients instead of the egg."

Gwen laughed "And Mrs Patmore threatened to hang Daisy. I can see that happening! Lord, sometimes I don't know how that girl copes."

"Well, we've all got it one way or another."

"Ah, William. I need you to take the tea things up; Thomas has just gone to the village."

"Yes, Mr Carson." He looked at Gwen to emphasise his previous point.

"I'll give you a hand."

"Thanks Gwen. I'll get the hot water." They chatted as they got everything ready. Gwen waited at the top of the servants' stairs for William while he served the family. "Her Ladyship hasn't come down," he said as he ducked in the doorway "and there's not much sugar left."

"I'll tell Mr Carson about her ladyship. You sort the sugar." She clattered down the stairs and knocked on the open door. "William's laid tea in the library, but her ladyship hasn't come down."

"She'll be tired." Mrs Hughes surmised. "Take a tray up to her bedroom." Gwen nodded.

"Is Thomas back?"

"Not yet, Mr Carson."

* * *

><p>"<em>If you're feeling homesick, there's no shame in it."<em>

"_No."_

"_It means you come from a happy home. There's plenty of people here would envy that."_

"_Yes Mrs Hughes."_

Gwen listened as Mrs Hughes left the luggage room. She had seen William, sometimes, with a faraway look in his eye, but she never thought he might be homesick. It made her think about her own parents, the life she had led. As a little girl she had loved helping her dad on the farm, especially with the horses. She put the last few sheets into the linen cupboard, her thoughts still fixed on her childhood, and absentmindedly found herself standing in the next doorway, watching William.

William stared at the wall for a moment, after Mrs Hughes had left. He began to wonder about the childhoods they might have had; Daisy, Mrs Hughes, Gwen. He returned to stacking the cases, but the image of a little ginger girl and the life she may have had remained with him. Had she been happy? Did she have brothers and Sisters? He turned to get another case and glimpsed the same ginger hair.

"Gwen! You scared me." He saw her jump.

"Sorry. I was um… miles away."

"Gwen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I was just wondering, what was your childhood like?"

A large smile spread over her features. "I was just thinking 'bout it."

"It's just; Mrs Hughes kind of hinted that some people here might not have come from such happy backgrounds." He sounded rather down hearted. She gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not one of them. I loved my childhood. My Dad's a farm hand, so we had a cottage on the estate. I used to help him sometimes." Gwen saw how William had perked up. "What about you?"

"Similar to you really. My Dad has a small farm. I used to look after the horses for him. It was the best job in the world, but my mum wanted me to better myself, so here I am. How come you left?" Gwen had been looking up at William as he spoke. Now she looked at the floor.

"I was an only child, so my parents could afford for me to stay at home. My mum even taught me a bit, like they learn at school. Then when I was twelve my mum had twins. I was no longer the only one, and 'cause I was old enough I had to help mum with them, instead of going with dad. It made me rather bitter." She laughed awkwardly. "The next thing I knew was that money was tight and I was being sent away. I felt like I had lost my parents to the two babies. It never felt like I had a brother and sister. They were just intruders to me. Anna is more like my sister." She gasped suddenly. "Oops! Anna asked me to fetch something for her while I was up here. Maybe we can continue this, some other time, if you want? It does help to talk."

"Sure. Thanks Gwen." He watched her hurry away. She was right; it did help to talk.


End file.
